


Greeting Gravestones

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [69]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Talks To Himself, Light Angst, M/M, Now with added Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason introduces Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Greeting Gravestones

Jason was warm against Tim’s side, a sharp contrast to the wintry wind that threatened to steal Tim’s hat and the fluffy snowflakes swirling around them as they approached the cemetery. Tim gave Jason’s hand a gentle squeeze as they reached the gates and Jason took a deep breath before reaching out, opening the gate, and leading Tim back to a very particular headstone. A layer of snow resolutely clung to it, obscuring the name, but Tim had sat in front of it and spoken to his predecessor enough times during his tenure as Robin to recognize Jason’s headstone even before he reached out to brush the snow off of it. Beside him, Jason took a deep breath and slowly moved to sit on the snowy grass, tugging Tim down into his lap and stating, “Hey, kid. Brought someone to meet you. This is Tim Drake. He’s my husband.”

Tim leaned against Jason’s warm chest and quietly greeted, “Hi, Jason. We, uh, we’ve met before, but it’s been a while. Not since I was Robin.”

Jason gave Tim a gentle squeeze and stated softly, “Last time I was here, I told you that I was gonna ask Tim to marry me. Turns out, Tim had the same idea. You shoulda seen it, kid. Both of us, pulling out rings at the same damn time like some sort of romantic comedy. You’d’ve laughed yourself sick at us.”

Tim could hear the smile in Jason’s voice and couldn’t help his own as he chimed in, “Jay laughed so hard he popped a stitch in his side.”

He looked down at his hands, where a pair of warm gloves hid his shiny gold ring, and continued, “Dick cried when we told him we were getting married. Clung to us like an octopus for hours wailing about how proud he was.”

Jason laughed softly and threaded his gloved fingers through Tim’s, adding, “With the amount he cried during the wedding and reception, I’m surprised he didn’t die of dehydration.”

Tim grinned, then threw out, “We got a cat from Damian last week. Diana Purr-ince. She’s got a little golden-yellow ‘W’-shape on her chest and she’s the cutest little thing.”

Peaceful silence filled the graveyard for a few minutes before Jason finally stated, “I told you last time that things would get better, kid. I’m here now to tell you that this man right here, sitting in my lap wearing the purple scarf he stole from his ex, is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to us.”

Tim felt a blush rise in his cheeks, but stood when Jason tapped his hip. He brought one hand to his lips, then ran his fingertips over the headstone, whispering, “I always wanted to get to know you when I was younger. I may not have gotten to know you, but I will always be thankful I got the honor to know and love him.”

Then he took Jason’s hand as Jason stood and they headed home. 


End file.
